


Classified

by cruentum



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, M/M, WriterInADrawer 4.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentum/pseuds/cruentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is part of a short-duration writing contest.  Please do not comment on this story, positively or negatively, until this notice is removed.  If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Classified

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a short-duration writing contest. Please do not comment on this story, positively or negatively, until this notice is removed. If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.

_Don't lick this!_ was stamped on enough items in the archives that Ianto wasn't sure why no one in all of Torchwood's history had thought to stamp it on Jack Harkness's dick. Maybe letters in bright red would have served as enough of a warning to stay away ("Careful! Explosive!") and prevented future employees' identity crises.

As it was, Ianto dropped to his knees whenever Jack looked at him just so, made his mouth go o-shaped and his breath flat and excited, squeezed out, "I've been waiting for this," with enthusiasm and couldn't wait to gobble down cock.

"You're good at this," Jack said then, and Ianto's reply got lost in the spit-slick slurps.

The illicit office affair smacked of early evening telly (cue the music, the tears, the shocked glances), the closeted homosexual twink and the boss. Yes, he knew the lingo.

Warning label: **homosexual**.

But Jack didn't know about Lisa (slurp), knew nothing about London (suck) and never would (swallow).

So really, warning label: _clever_. Or _liar_ or _desperate_ or _too fucked up_. The jury was still out, and for the moment even homosexual sounded good (for the cocksucking, not for watching EastEnders).

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a short-duration writing contest. If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.


End file.
